1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a depot composition that can be injected into a desired location within a patient's body to form an implant, which provides for controlled, sustained release of a beneficial agent. More particularly, the present invention pertains to depot compositions of a beneficial agent and a polymer matrix, the polymer matrix having a plurality of bioerodible, biocompatible polymers wherein each polymer of the plurality of polymers has a specified average molecular weight; and the polymer matrix has a broad molecular weight distribution, preferably a multimodal distribution, of the plurality of polymers. The polymer matrix promotes shear thinning and improved injectability of the depot composition. The present invention also relates to a method of using the depot composition to administer a beneficial agent to a patient.
2. Related Art
Biodegradable polymers have been used for many years in medical applications. Illustrative devices composed of the biodegradable polymers include sutures, surgical clips, staples, implants, and drug delivery systems. The majority of these biodegradable polymers have been based upon glycolide, lactide, caprolactone, and copolymers thereof.
The biodegradable polymers can be thermoplastic materials, meaning that they can be heated and formed into various shapes, such as fibers, clips, staples, pins, films, etc. Alternatively, they can be thermosetting materials formed by cross-linking reactions, which lead to high-molecular-weight materials that do not melt or form flowable liquids at high temperatures. Although thermoplastic and thermosetting biodegradable polymers have many useful biomedical applications, there are several important limitations to their use in the bodies of various animals including humans, animals, birds, fish, and reptiles.
Solid implant drug delivery systems containing a drug incorporated in thermoplastic or thermosetting biodegradable polymers have been widely used successfully. Such implants have to be inserted into the body through an incision which is sometimes larger than desired by the medical profession and occasionally lead to a reluctance of the patients to accept such an implant or drug delivery system. The following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,456,679; 5,336,057; 5,308,348; 5,279,608; 5,234,693; 5,234,692; 5,209,746; 5,151,093; 5,137,727; 5,112,614; 5,085,866; 5,059,423; 5,057,318; 4,865,845; 4,008,719; 3,987,790 and 3,797,492 are believed to be representative of such drug delivery systems and are incorporated herein by reference. These patents disclose reservoir devices, osmotic delivery devices, and pulsatile delivery devices for delivering beneficial agents.
Injecting drug delivery systems as small particles, microspheres, or microcapsules avoids the incision needed to implant drug delivery systems. However, these materials do not always satisfy the demand for a biodegradable implant. These materials are particulate in nature, do not form a continuous film or solid implant with the structural integrity needed for certain prostheses, the particles tend to aggregate and thus their behavior is hard to predict. When inserted into certain body cavities, such as a mouth, a periodontal pocket, the eye, or the vagina, where there is considerable fluid flow, these small particles, microspheres, or microcapsules are poorly retained because of their small size and discontinuous nature. Further, if there are complications, removal of microcapsule or small-particle systems from the body without extensive surgical intervention is considerably more difficult than with solid implants. Additionally, manufacture, storage and injectability of microspheres or microcapsules prepared from these polymers and containing drugs for release into the body present problems.
The art has developed various drug delivery systems in response to the aforementioned challenges. The following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,990,194; 5,780,044; 5,733,950; 5,620,700; 5,599,552; 5,556,905 5,278,201; 5,242,910 and 4,938,763; and PCT publication WO 98/27962 are believed to be representative and are incorporated herein by reference. These patents disclose polymer compositions for injectable implants using solvents and/or plasticizers.
Previously described polymer formulations for injectable implants have used solvent/plasticizers that are very or relatively soluble in aqueous body fluids to promote rapid solidification of the polymer at the implant site and promote diffusion of drug from the implant. Rapid migration of water into such polymeric implants utilizing water soluble polymer solvents when the implants are placed in the body and exposed to aqueous body fluids, presents a serious problem. The rapid water uptake often results in implants having pore structures that are nonhomogeneous in size and shape. Typically, the surface pores take on a finger-like pore structure extending for as much as one-third of a millimeter or more from the implant surface into the implant, and such finger-like pores are open at the surface of the implant to the environment of use. The internal pores tend to be smaller and less accessible to the fluids present in the environment of use. The rapid water uptake characteristic often results in uncontrolled release of beneficial agent that is manifested by an initial, rapid release of beneficial agent from the polymer formulation, corresponding to a “burst” of beneficial agent being released from the implant. The burst often results in a substantial portion of the beneficial agent, if not all, being released in a very short time, e.g., hours or one to two days. Such an effect can be unacceptable, particularly in those circumstances where a controlled delivery is desired, i.e., delivery of beneficial agent in a controlled manner over a period of greater than two weeks or up to a month, or where there is a narrow therapeutic window and release of excess beneficial agent can result in adverse consequences to the subject being treated, or where it is necessary to mimic the naturally occurring daily profile of beneficial agents, such as hormones and the like, in the body of the subject being treated.
Accordingly, when such devices are implanted, the finger-like pores allow very rapid uptake of aqueous body fluids into the interior of the implant with consequent immediate and rapid dissolution of significant quantities of beneficial agent and unimpeded diffusion of beneficial agent into the environment of use, producing the burst effect discussed above.
Furthermore, rapid water uptake can result in premature polymer precipitation such that a hardened implant or one with a hardened skin is produced. The inner pores and much of the interior of the polymer containing beneficial agent are shut off from contact with the body fluids and a significant reduction in the release of beneficial agent can result over a not insignificant period of time (“lag time”). That lag time is undesirable from the standpoint of presenting a controlled, sustained release of beneficial agent to the subject being treated. What one observes, then, is a burst of beneficial agent being released in a short time period immediately after implantation, a lag time in which no or very little beneficial agent is being released, and subsequently continued delivery of beneficial agent (assuming beneficial agent remains after the burst) until the supply of beneficial agent is exhausted.
Various approaches to control burst and modulate and stabilize the delivery of the beneficial agent have been described. The following U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,130,200; 5,990,194; 5,780,044; 5,733,950; 5,656,297; 5,654,010; 4,985,404 and 4,853,218 and PCT publication WO 98/27962 are believed to be representative and are incorporated herein by reference. Notwithstanding some success, those methods have not been entirely satisfactory for the large number of beneficial agents that would be effectively delivered by implants.
An additional problem encountered with prior solvent-based depot formulations is that the viscosity of the injectable formulation is relatively high, particularly when higher molecular weight polymers are used, and the injection force needed to introduce the formulation into a patient's body is therefore high as well (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,130,200). However, the high viscosity of the gel is desirable to maintain the integrity of the depot after injection and during the dispensing period and also to facilitate desired suspension characteristics of the beneficial agent in the gel.
To address this problem, those working in the field have employed various methods to reduce overall viscosity of the formulation, such as the use of lower molecular weight polymers, a lower polymer to solvent ratio, and agents that provide viscosity reduction. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,733,950, 5,780,044, and 5,990,194 to Dunn et al. International application WO 98/27962 and co-pending, co-owned U.S. provisional applications, Ser. Nos. 60/336,254 and 60/336,307, describe the formation of a thixotropic gel formulation that provides for shear thinning and more acceptable injectability of the gel, such that lower injection forces are needed to expel the gel from a syringe and also lower the likelihood of substantial discomfort to a subject by use of smaller needles than would otherwise be required.
Notwithstanding some success, the previously described systems have not been entirely satisfactory. For example, these approaches can result in drug particle settling; a higher initial release burst; relatively large amounts of emulsifying agent, e.g., about one-third of the total weight of the formulation; manufacturing problems related to solvent volatility; denaturation of proteins and peptide drugs depending on the solvent/emulsifying agent used, and the like. Additionally, the requirement that the bioerodible polymer have a low molecular weight is quite restrictive from a manufacturing standpoint.
It has been discovered that in certain systems, depot compositions with a polymer matrix, having a plurality of bioerodible, biocompatible polymers wherein each polymer of the plurality of polymers has a specified average molecular weight; the polymer matrix having a broad molecular weight distribution of the plurality of polymers (e.g., a multimodal distribution of high, medium and low molecular weight polymers), dissolved in a suitable polymer solvent results in depot compositions exhibiting substantially significantly improved shear thinning and further reduced injection force as compared to previously described depot gel formulations. The depot compositions exhibit non-Newtonian flow, i.e., shear thinning at a lower shear rate as compared to previously disclosed depot formulations having a narrower range of molecular weight distribution (e.g., unimodal distribution of medium molecular weight polymers), thus resulting in depot compositions that are readily injectable through needles having a gauge that when used is not unduly uncomfortable to a subject.